Perseus life as a Primordial God
by LORD JACKSON 8426
Summary: Perseus was born a Child of the two Creates Chaos and Order and this is his life...
1. Chapter 1

Chaos Pov

I am currently giving birth to my Full-Blooded son, I can't believe it. A chance to raise my own child. After severely hours of labor my Son is in the living world then my husband (Order) comes in the fates flash in and say at the same time (after we named him Perseus) "HALL HAIL PERSEUS PRIMORDIAL GOD OF TIME, SPACE, ELEMENTS, WARFARE, WISDOM, STORMS, FATHERS AND THE SUN. PRINCE OF THE UNIVERSE AND THE VOID" then flashed out leaving us in our shock. We both were brought out of it when we heard a baby cry. It took some time to finger out where it was coming from and surprise, surprise it was coming from Perseus.

**YEAR 1980BC**

Perseus Pov

He I'm Perseus Primordial God of Time, Space, Elements, Warfare, Wisdom, Storms, Fathers and the Sun. Prince of the Universe and the Void. Today I'm going to see who rules mom and dad's favorite planet Earth. I'm my Golden Tonga with my battle amour Black with a trident in front of it, it was a golden color with Fire, Air and Water sprouting out of the three tips. I also had my symbol of power with me which was the golden Trident with Sea-green, red, black, earthy brown, and light blue color twirling around the staff part of the trident. One does not think it would look good but it was beautiful.

**THE OLYMPIAN THRONE ROOM (SAME DATE)**

Everyone (Demigods, Satyrs, Nature Spirits, Minor Gods, and Major Gods) were running around the Throne room why you ask? Because the 3rd most powerful person were coming to visit and they wanted to make a impression. They were just finished when a bright flash developed the room and when it stopped there stood and Man about 20 years old in a golden Tonga and (well how I described him earlier). He had underworld black unruly hair and his eyes kept changing colors from gold, black, red, sea-green, earthy brown, and a light blue and when he smiled it was a pearly white color. Then the man spoke in a smooth and low fatherly voice "I am Lord Perseus son of Chaos and Order Primordial God of Time, Space, Elements, Warfare, Wisdom, Storms, Fathers and the Sun. Prince of the Universe and the Void." Every one gasps and Zeus said "Lord Perseus welcome to Olympus I am Zeus king of the Gods" Perseus took a deep breath and looked at all of the Elder gods and said "The fates said to me last night that they want me to be kind of like you fatherly figure since you have never actually had a father and because they need someone to keep you in check" everyone was silent until Hera said "Why you of all immortals'?" Perseus replied in a tired but gentle voice "Because I'm the best choice and I the defention and am the Primordial of Fathers". Then without a word Perseus began to slowly age to 47 and his eyes stopped to a brilliant light gold and his hair shortened and grayed a little but was still black. He still had all of his muscles and was clearly fit. To this day on he was known to the elder gods Father Perseus of just Father of Dad and the Younger gods Grandpa Perseus or Gramps of Grandpa P.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Percy Jackson Series of anything just this Idea **

**YEAR 2004AD WINTER SOLSTICE **

**ZEUS POV**

It has been great having Father (Perseus) as a dad he is better than Kronos as a dad. Well it is a another Winter soloists and we are inviting are demigods up and right now the other gods are coming in and are saying hi to Father and sitting on their throne. We are all talking when the Demigods come in and I stop and smile at them as they all went to their parents and kneel and sat at their thrown I saw Dad sigh when no one sat at the bottom but force a smile at the family. We were about to start when a bright flash developed the room. When the flash resided there stood 3 teenagers (2 girls and 1boy) they were all confused until Dad walk up to them and said kindly "May I ask why you are here children" they all looked at him and the one girl in a hunters uniform said "How should I know old man we were just hanging out in the arena and a flash brought us to Olympus" everyone was quite and shocked and frightened of what Dad was going to do. Dad's eyes became a Harsh Golden color and he turned 24 and said in a cold bone braking voice "Did you just call me an old man you Puny Mortal. You dare talk to a Primordial like that." The girl was visible shaking now and backed up and was going to bow but Dad smirked and said "You really thought I was mad." And then there was a flash near the ceiling and down fall 5 books and a note everything fell on dad's head with a loud SMACK and I heard dad groan and the only boy (Goth) walk up to Dad helped him up and took the note and read in a somewhat deep voice

Dear Olympians, Demigods and Primordial,

We sent these 3 very important people from the Future 2009 to be exact to read 5 books about a certain Hero of Olympus thank you very much.

Sincerely the FATES

P.s Lord Perseus we didn't mean to land the Books on you head please do not hurt us we beg of you. And also Full titles Demigods and Primordial.

We all looked at the Demigods and Dad and then dad said "I will go first I am Perseus Primordial God of Time, Space, Elements, Warfare, Wisdom, Storms, Fathers and the Sun. Prince of the Universe and the Void." The Demigods Bowed in Awe and Respect. Then the Girl in the hunters' uniform she has well is like a carbon copy of Athena says "I am Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena Huntress of Artemis." The Goth boy that helped dad said Nicolas Di-Angelo son of Hades, Ghost King adopted son of Perseus Father of the Elder Gods" then all chaos broke out people yelling then I saw dad rise to his primordial size which is twice of a god 120' and yell "QUITE" everyone looked plus me and he continued "thank you, I am able to Adopted a child if I want to and the reason is Hades came to me and ask me if can adopted him so no questioning my answerer any one." Then dad looked at the last one and said "continue" the last one was wearing punk rock closes, electric blue eyes and, short jet black spiked hair. She said "I am Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus lenient of Artemis" Then Hera screeched and tried to kill the girl but Dad stopped her and said "They are certainly important is my nieces sent her back in time so sit down and shut up Hera or I will make you Queen of the Gods" with a dangers tone. My wife did the

smart thing and sat back in her thrown and then Dad made a stormy gray recliner appear and a electric one and a Dark Gold one too and Nico picked up the book and said "Nico Di-Angelo and the Lightning thief, chapter one

"**My math teacher tries to kill me"****Warfare, Wisdome, Stroms "s We beag of you.**


End file.
